Various commercial applications may require a self erecting column. One application is for formation of structure to use in making a show, for example a play or concert. For example, a column may need to rise up out of the stage to raise either a performer or scenery or the like.
Self-erecting columns are known, including the Gala “spiral”, and the Serapid “link”. These devices, however, must be externally guided to prevent collapse.
Another self erecting column is the so called ribbon lift. This can be extended without guidance, but the rising may be slow and jerky; making it inappropriate for certain applications on stage such as applications where smooth operations are desirable.